


The Real You

by Seith_Magic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Wormvy, worm envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: Oneshot based on the song The Real You by Three Days Grace.





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.

Envy sat on the floor, upright against the pipes that wound throughout the underground. They sat there alone with their thoughts, thoughts that kept nagging at the back of their head. Thoughts about how _ugly_ they actually are.

Lust always them that they weren't  _ugly_   _,_ their weakened state was _cute_ , that they get to choose what they look like. That last part might be true but deep down, embedded in their skull was that tiny, green, ugly worm. The worm form they would resort to when weak, drained of their Philosopher's Stone's energy.

They hated that form for many reasons but the main reason is that it was _ugly.. ugly, ugly, ugly._

And that is something Envy doesn't want to be.


End file.
